ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryūsei Nakao
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1954–present | agent = 81 Produce }} , known by his stage name , is a Japanese actor, voice actor and singer from Tokyo. He is attached to 81 Produce and worked under the name of . He is married and has a son and a daughter. His voice tends to land him in the roles of characters with high-pitched voices and utterly sadistic personalities. As a voice actor, he is best known for his roles in Soreike! Anpanman (as Baikinman), Dragon Ball series (as Tambourine, Freeza, Cooler, Chilled and Frost), Touch (as Ishami Nishimura), Niko Niko Pun (as Porori), Do-Re-Mi-Fa Donuts (as Resshi), Hotch Potch Station (as Echikettojii-san), Moomin (as Sniff), Topo Gigio (as Topo Gigio), Bleach (as Mayuri Kurotsuchi), One Piece (as Caesar Clown), indigo and Beast King GoLion (as Takashi Shirogane) Filmography Television animation ;1960s *''Uchū Patrol Hopper'' (1965) – Jun (first voice) *''Animal 1'' (1968) – Tomoharu Takeo, Tōichirō *''Attack No. 1'' (1969) – Student ;1970s *''Akaki Chi no Eleven'' (1970) – Hayato Taki (second voice) *''Marvelous Melmo'' (1971) – Shogo Chikaishi *''Kum-Kum'' (1975) – Roman *''3000 Leagues in Search of Mother'' (1976) – Miguel ;1980s *''Mighty Atom'' (1980) – Sam *''Ashita No Joe 2'' (1980) – Carlos Rivera *''Beast King GoLion'' (1981) – Takashi Shirogane, Ryō Shirogane *''Thunderbirds 2086'' (1982) – Sammy Edkins Junior *''Igano Kabamaru'' (1983) – Igano Kabamaru *''Touch'' (1985) – Isami Nishimura *''Anmitsu Hime'' (1986) – E.T. *''Dragon Ball'' (1988) – Tambourine *''Saint Seiya'' (1988) – Kraken Isaac *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (1988) – Baikinman *''Chimpui'' (1989) – Majirō *''City Hunter 3'' (1989) – Toru Kazama *''Jungle Emperor'' (1989) – Totto *''Time Patrol Pon'' (1989) – Louie ;1990s *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1990) – Freeza *''Delightful Moomin Family'' (1990) – Sniff *''Holly the Ghost'' (1991) – Toreppā *''Montana Jones'' (1994) – Alfred *''Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy'' (1997) – Iwan *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1997) – Freeza *''Monster Farm'' (1997) – Taichō Rōdorannā *''AWOL -Absent Without Leave-'' (1998) – Pete Kuruten *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998) – Rocco Bonnaro *''Devilman Lady'' (1998) – Jason Bates *''Weiß Kreuz'' (1998) – Farfarello *''Yu-Gi-Oh'' (1998) – Trump Bomber ;2000s *''Baby Felix'' (2000) – Marty *''Gakkō no Kaidan'' (2000) – Amanojaku *''Shinzo'' (2000) – Gyaza *''One Piece'' (2001) – Whirlwind Eric, father, Indigo, Caesar Clown *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002) – Lucemon (Falldown Mode and Satan Mode) *''Jing: King of Bandits'' (2002) – Kir *''Midnight Horror School'' (2002) – Yumyum *''Pecola'' (2002) – Saruyama-san *''Rockman.EXE'' (2002) – Snakeman *''Requiem from the Darkness'' (2003) – Mataichi *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' (2004) – Shaggy *''Bleach'' (2005) – Mayuri Kurotsuchi *''Buzzer Beater'' (2005) – Han *''Ginga Legend Weed'' (2005) – Smith *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' (2005) – Akuma (devil) *''Rockman.EXE Beast'' (2005) – ZoanoSnakeman *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006) – Kare, advertisement narration *''Gintama (2006) – Daraku *''D.Gray-man'' (2007) – Eshi *''Princess Resurrection'' (2007) – Shigara *''Mokke'' (2007) – Izuna *''Mononoke'' (2007) – Genkei *''Shōnen Onmyōji'' (2007) – Chishiki no Gūji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fifth series) (2008) – Onmoraki *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) – Tadashi Wanibuchi *''Scarecrowman'' (2008) – Crash *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (2009) – Freeza *''Golgo 13'' (2009) – Asshu *''Sōten Kōro'' (2009) – Narration ;2010s *''Naruto Shippuden'' (2010) – Nekomata *''The World God Only Knows'' (2010) – Kodama *''Suite PreCure'' (2011) – Noise *''Persona 4: The Animation'' (2012) – Ameno-Sagiri *''Bakumatsu Rock'' (2014) – Yoshida Shōin *''Mushishi: The Next Chapter'' (2014) – Suguro *''Space Dandy'' (2014) – Minato *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) – Vaccine Man *''Go! Princess Precure'' (2015) – Night Pumpkin *''Rin-ne'' (2015) – Fireworks Seller (Episode 21) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2016) – Freeza, Frost *''Haikyū!!'' (2016) – Tanji Washijō *''ACCA: 13-ku Kansatsu-ka'' (2017) – Falke II *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) – Popuko (Episode 3-B) *''How to Keep a Mummy'' (2018) – Aayan *''Garo: Vanishing Line'' (2018) – King *''Magical Girl Site'' (2018) – Nana *''The Ones Within'' (2019) - Wall *''Mix'' (2019) – Isami Nishimura ;2020s *''Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga'' (2020) – Matsunaga "Buu" Hisahide Original video animation (OVA) *''Sōkō Kihei Votoms: The Last Red Shoulder'' (1985) – Murza Melym *''Baribari Legend'' (1987) – Hideyoshi Hijiri *''Crying Freeman'' (1988) – Huáng Dé-Yuán *''Sōkō Kihei Votoms: The Red Shoulder Document: Roots of Ambition'' (1988) – Murza Melym *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1989) – Louis Mashengo *''Wizardry'' (1991) – Frank *''Chameleon'' (1992) – Akio Kugo *''Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' (1993) – Freeza, Cooler *''Armitage the Third'' (1995) – Rene D'anclaude *''Golgo 13 "Queen Bee"'' (1998) – Thomas Wolson *''Psychic Force'' (1998) – Brad Kilsten *''Rurōni Kenshin -Meiji Kenkaku Romantan- Tsuiokuhen'' (1999) – Iizuka *''Alien Nine'' (2001) – Borg *''Usagi-chan de Cue!!'' (2001) – Chou of Benten *''Jing, King Of Bandits: Seventh Heaven'' (2004) – Kir *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009) – Icelus *''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock'' (2011) – Chilled, Freeza Theatrical animation *''Doraemon: Nobita's Little Star Wars'' (1985) – NCIA soldier *''Saint Seiya'' (1987) – Christ (Ghost Saint of Southern Cross) *''The Five Star Stories'' (1989) – Decors *''Soreike! Anpanman'' series (1989–) – Baikinman *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) – Cooler, Freeza *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) – Metal-Cooler *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) – Freeza *''The Doraemons'' series (1997–2001) – El Matadora (third voice) *''Jigoku Sensei Nūbē: Gozen 0 Toki Nūbē Shizu'' (1997) – Pierro *''Meitantei Conan: 14 Banme no Target'' (1998) – Kohei Sawaki *''Blade of the Phantom Master'' (2004) – Byun *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' (2006) – Mayuri Kurotsuchi *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion'' (2007) – Mayuri Kurotsuchi *''Bleach: Fade to Black'' (2008) – Mayuri Kurotsuchi *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) – Dr. Indigo *''Welcome to the Space Show'' (2010) – Neppo *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F''' (2015) – Freeza *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) – Freeza *''Seven Days War'' (2019) – high-level politician Television drama *''Taiyō ni Hoero!'' (1982) – George *''Yūsha Yoshihiko'' (2011) – Demon King Galius (voice) Radio drama *''Cat's Eye'' (xxxx) – Toshio Utsumi Drama CD *''Hayō no Tsurugi'' (xxxx, first CD) – Anshu *''Weiss Kreuz Dramatic Image Album Vier & Fünf: Schwarz Ein & Zwei'' (xxxx) – Farfarello *''Chouai'' (xxxx) – Yuuta Hagiwara *''Psychic Force Sound Story'' (xxxx) – Brad Kilsten *''Kyuuketsuhime Miyu Seiyou Shinma-hen'' (xxxx) – Cait Sith Video games *''Dragon Ball series'' – Freeza, Cooler, Kuriza, Tambourine *''Cosmic Fantasy'' (1990) – Baron *''Kaze no Densetsu Xanadu'' (1994) – Jiido *''Psychic Force'' (1995) – Brad Kilsten *''Puzzle Bobble 4'' (1998) – Develon, Madame Luna *''Tail Concerto'' (1998) – Fool *''Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere'' (1999) – Simon Orestes Cohen *''Super Puzzle Bobble'' (1999) – Develon *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' (1999) – Tatsuya Sudō *''Bōken Jidai Katsugeki Goemon'' (2000) – Shujaku *''The Bouncer'' (2000) – Kou Leifou *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) – Professor Quirinus Quirrell (Japanese dub) *''Kidō Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabō: Zeon Dokuritsusenzō Ki'' (2002) – Thomas Kurutsu *''Raijin Ping-Pong'' (2002) – Kaiji *''Kidō Senshi Gundam: Senshitachi no Kiseki'' (2004) – Thomas Kurutsu *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005) – Ling *''Musashi: Samurai Legend'' (2005) – Shiraz *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (2006) – Freeza *''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' (2008) – Narrator (Japanese dub) *''El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron'' (2011) – Sariel *''Demons' Score'' (2012) – David *''Genso Suikoden: Tsumugareshi Hyakunen no Toki'' (2012) – Zoshiomu *''One Piece: Unlimited World Red'' (2013) – Caesar Clown *''Saint Seiya: Brave Soldiers'' (2013) – Kraken Isaac *''Bakumatsu Rock'' (2014) – Shoin Yoshida *''Chaos Rings III'' (2014) – Shyamalan *''J-Stars Victory VS'' (2014) – Freeza *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' (2014) – Caesar Clown *''One Piece Kings'' (2014) – Caesar Clown *''Granblue Fantasy'' (2014) – Anre (Uno) *''Lego Dimensions'' (2015) – The Riddler (Japanese dub) *''Star Ocean: Anamnesis'' (2016) – Coro *Yakuza 6: The Song of Life (2016) – Katsumi Sugai *Spider-Man (2018) – Scorpion (Japanese dub) Tokusatsu *''Ultra Q'' (1966) – Mamoru (ep. 13) *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' (1980) – Go Fubuki (Actor) (ep. 25) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (2004) – Rainian Agent Abrella *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Movie: Full Blast Action'' (2004) – Rainian Agent Abrella *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger'' (2004) – Rainian Agent Abrella *''Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers'' (2006) – Alien Nackle *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (2007) – Jelly Imagin (ep. 19 – 20) *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' (2008) – Ladybug Fangire (ep. 19 – 20) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (2010) – Bugntes Alien Ucyuseruzo of Influenza (ep. 5) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' (2011) – Rainian Agent Abrella (voice) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (2015) – Masakage Tsugomori (eps. 13 – 44) Dubbing roles Live-action *''Adventures in Dinosaur City'' – Philly *''An American Werewolf in London'' – Jack Goodman (Griffin Dunne) *''Back to the Future'' (1989 TV Asahi edition) – Goldie Wilson (Donald Fullilove) *''Bad Boys II'' (2006 TV Asahi edition) – Captain C. Howard (Joe Pantoliano) *''Bean'' (2002 NTV edition) – David Langley (Peter MacNicol) *''Bubble Boy'' – Dr. Phreak (Verne Troyer) *''Conan the Barbarian'' (1989 TV Asahi edition) – Subotai (Gerry Lopez) *''Dr. Dolittle'' – Rodney the Guinea Pig *''Flashdance'' – Richie (Kyle T. Heffner) *''G-Force'' – Speckles (Nicolas Cage) *''The Glenn Miller Story'' (2000 TV Tokyo edition) – Chummy MacGregor (Harry Morgan) *''Gremlins'' (1988 Fuji TV edition) – Dr. Roy Hanson (Glynn Turman) *''Hannibal'' – Mason Verger (Gary Oldman) *''Hot Shots'' (1995 TV Asahi edition – Jim (Jon Cryer) *''Howard the Duck'' (1992 TBS edition) – Howard the Duck *''Magnum Force'' (1979 Fuji TV edition) – Philip Sweet (Tim Matheson) *''Men in Black II'' – Greeble *''Miami Vice'' – Nugart Neville "Noogie" Lamont (Charlie Barnett) *''Mission: Impossible'' – Nicholas Black (Thaao Penghlis) *''Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation'' – Solomon Lane (Sean Harris) *''Mission: Impossible – Fallout'' – Solomon Lane (Sean Harris) *''Mission to Mars'' – Luke Graham (Don Cheadle) *''Monk'' – Jack Monk Junior (Steve Zahn) *''The Mummy'' (2002 NTV edition) – Jonathan Carnahan (John Hannah) *''Road to Avonlea'' – Gus Pike (Michael Mahonen) *''Romeo + Juliet'' (2002 Fuji TV edition) – Tybalt (John Leguizamo) *''Sex and the City'' – Steve Brady (David Eigenberg) *''Some Like It Hot'' (2012 Wowow edition) – Gerald/"Daphne" (Jack Lemmon) *''Sophie's Choice'' (1988 NTV edition) – Stingo (Peter MacNicol) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Fuji TV edition) – Raphael *''The Towering Inferno'' (1989 TBS edition) – Roger Simmons (Richard Chamberlain) *''Ultraman: Towards the Future'' – Mujari *''Vega$'' – Binzer (Bart Braverman) *''Wasabi'' (2004 TV Tokyo edition) – Maurice/Momo (Michel Muller) *''The Young Riders'' – Buck Cross (Gregg Rainwater) *''Zapped Again!'' – Wayne (Reed Rudy) Animation *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' – Ickis *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' – Coconuts *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' – Bullwinkle J. Moose *''Anastasia'' – Bartok *''Animaniacs'' – Yakko Warner *''Bartok the Magnificent'' – Bartok *''Batman: The Animated Series'' – Pierce Chapman *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' – Fife *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' – Mister Frisky *''Darkwing Duck'' – Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' – Templeton, Lurvy *''Dinosaur'' – Zini *''Donkey Kong Country'' – Cranky Kong *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' – Batty Koda *''Garfield and Friends'' (Cartoon Network edition 6–7) – Jon Arbuckle *''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' – Cobra Commander *''Heathcliff'' – Heathcliff *''House of Mouse'' – José Carioca *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' – Monkey King *''Johnny Test'' – Brain Freezer *''Justice League Action'' – The Joker *''Lady and the Tramp'' – Tramp *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' – Tramp *''Mulan'' – Ling *''Mulan II'' — Ling *''The Polar Express'' – Smokey *''Police Academy'' – Sweetchuck *''Rainbow Brite'' – Lurky *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' – Jeremiah Surd *''The Road to El Dorado'' – Miguel *''The Secret Life of Pets'' – Snowball *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' – Snowball *''Shazzan'' – Chuck (Under his birthname, "Tomoharu Takeo") *''The Simpsons'' – Professor Bergstrom ("Lisa's Substitute") *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – Ziro the Hutt *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – Ziro the Hutt *''The Swan Princess'' – Jean-Bob *''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' – Jean-Bob *''The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' – Jean-Bob *''The Three Caballeros'' – José Carioca *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' – Felix the Cat *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' – Buster Bunny *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' – Droopy *''Topo Gigio'' – Topo Gigio *''A Troll in Central Park'' – Stanley *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' – Coran Other *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man'' – Electro Awards References External links * * * Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese child actors Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:81 Produce Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors